


机缘巧合13

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	机缘巧合13

机缘巧合（KK）13

13

p.m?9:00

聚会的酒吧离住处并不远，刚借口头疼从人声嘈杂的酒吧里溜出来之后就抱着外套一个人在马路边晃晃悠悠的往住处走。

今天是他23岁的生日，房东太太和同住的姑娘起头，在这边新认识的几个同学一起帮他办了这个生日会。本来是很开心的事情，刚想，至少自己还没沦落到在异国他乡一个人过生日。可是随着聚会上越来越热闹，他的心情只觉得越来越低落，最后干脆装病开溜——反正他本来就病刚好。

前两天天气骤然降温，刚不幸中招感冒了，这边的医生他本来就跟人家语言不通，一直讲什么多喝热水就好了，结果半夜发烧到整个人都晕晕乎乎了，也就是还没烧糊涂到晕过去。总之也没惊醒同住的两位女士，自己去挂急诊左等右等等来了医生，一直折腾到早上才退烧，然后就在家里睡了两天，到今天才觉得有精神了。

刚在夜晚的冷风里缩了缩脖子，赌气一般的还是把外套抱在怀里。

远距离恋爱要远比想象的痛苦得多。

一点点小小的语言冲突，如果那个人就在身边，也许一个拥抱就能化解，距离却能无限制放大矛盾。他知道光一很忙，非常忙，忙得也许吃饭睡觉的时间都没有，可是当他打过去电话发过去短信没有回复的时候，理智根本无法控制情感，那些伤人的话就已经脱口而出。然后就陷入一个死循环当中，明明心里很心疼光一工作忙，希望他好好照顾自己的身体，但总是词不达意表达不出来。而且光一也不是永远都那么好脾气，有时候也不会一直纵着他哄着他，这样刚的心情就会更糟糕。

他知道自己这样很不好，也很怕这样会消磨两个人的感情，可是这哪里是想就能控制得住的。就是他发烧之后在家里睡觉的两天，光一打电话来，本来一个人半夜打车去医院都没觉得怎么样，在听到他的声音之后就觉得特别委屈，话没说上两句就挂了。他不想在电话里哭出来让自己的坏情绪影响到光一，也不想光一觉得自己这么的脆弱。

电话也好视频也好，都不够，完全不够，一点也不够，想抱他，想被他拥抱着，想圈着他的脖子跟他撒娇，想一直一直黏在他身边。

刚站在漆黑一片的公寓外面深吸一口气，自怨自艾也没有用，好赖是过生日，回去洗个热水澡把房东太太非要他打包回来的蛋糕吃掉好了。

知道这帮人的聚会肯定要持续到后半夜或者明早了，把蛋糕从盒子里取出来放在客厅茶几上，刚打开电视机让房间里显得不那么静，就径自上楼去泡澡了。

光一帮他找的这栋公寓楼，不仅离他学校很近，房东太太人很好，窗外看出去的景色也非常不错，此刻他泡在浴缸里抱着膝盖看着窗外的夜景，温热的洗澡水治愈力很强，至少现在他觉得情绪没那么糟了。

光一的电话在这个时候响起来，刚接电话的语气也就轻松多了。

“怎么？忙到这时候才想起来给寿星打电话噢。”

“是手忙脚乱的这会儿才没事，你在干嘛？”

“生日聚会啊”刚撅起嘴看着自己左手上黑色的甲油，“服务生小哥长得金发碧眼的特别帅，身材也超棒，八块腹肌。”这话没撒谎，同去的女生有个特别能起哄的，拖着人家服务生小哥一起摇色子，谁输谁脱，让大家都享了一把眼福，只不过他可没跟着起哄，一个人坐在角落里正心情低落呢。

“噢？比我还好看？”

“啧，表脸，人家光身高就赢你了。”

所谓戳人不揭短，不，堂本小恶魔可不会这样。电话那边光一笑起来，隔着手机刚也能想象他的表情，一定是笑得亮晶晶的眼睛眯成一道月牙，眼角的鱼尾纹都好看的让他脸红。

“好了，说正事，刚，23岁生日快乐。”

“就这样？也没礼物噢，你该不会是忙得连礼物都没给我准备吧？”

“那怎么会呢，我可是特地花大价钱买了定时送达服务，你等几分钟，十点钟准时送到你住处。”

刚把手机从耳边拿开看了一眼亮起的屏幕，现在是九点五十一分，看来这家伙还真的是卡着时间打电话来的，才这样想着，刚就听见了楼下传来一阵门铃声。

“这才九点五十二分噢光一先生，你这个定时送达服务看来不太准。”

刚从浴缸里爬起身来随便的擦了擦身体套上一边的浴袍，去取自己的生日礼物前还不忘取笑一下自家男朋友，还听那边光一说即便时间不准礼物的内容好就好心意才最重要嘛。

打开门的时候手里的手机就掉在了地上。

门外站着的正是自己朝思暮想的家伙，此刻他穿着一身黑色的风衣拎着一个行李箱风尘仆仆的站在门口的灯光下，长途的飞行让他看起来有些疲倦，脸上的笑意落在刚眼里却好像会发光一样。

“生日快乐！”

堂本光一想着自家小恋人怎么着不得笑着扑过来超级惊喜的签收下他的生日礼物，没想到对方看到他的下一刻就皱了皱鼻子哭了出来，大颗大颗的眼泪砸下来心疼得光一手足无措，把行李箱随手丢下想赶紧把人抱进怀里好好哄哄，刚就扑了过来。

胳膊搂住光一的脖子还不够，腿也盘在光一的腰上整个人挂在他身上，脑袋埋进光一的侧颈里哭得稀里哗啦的。

早知道就老老实实说会过来了，光一有些头疼的想，这家伙是不是完全忘记他是真空穿着浴袍也没怎么好好系起来，这么大的动作一折腾上半身就整个走光的差不多了——下半身也没好到哪里去。

不过想念从来不是单方面的情感，忙于转手工作的光一也一样想他怀里的这家伙想到茶饭不思，这会儿好不容易见到人，理智只够他扶住刚的后背把他的浴袍稍微拉起来。

等刚重新站回到地上，光一扶住他的后颈就开始攻城拔寨一般的亲吻，一圈一圈用舌尖描摹着刚的唇线。玄关的侧墙上挂着装饰品，此刻刚被光一顶着靠在在侧墙上，装饰品的毛絮蹭在刚的后颈上痒痒的 ，他却也顾及不到这些，抱着光一的脖子跟随着光一的吻完全的沉浸在自己的情欲里。

深吻结束的时候两个人都有些呼吸不稳，光一轻轻吻了吻刚已经充血的嘴唇，“自己站好，我去把行李箱拉进来。”

充满命令性的语气反而让刚更加觉得浑身发热，乖巧的点点头扶住身后的墙壁让自己站稳，光一只是把行李箱从门外拉进来丢在玄关外关上门就撒手不管了。拉住刚的手就往二楼走，刚咬着嘴唇跟在后面，对即将发生的事情心知肚明也隐隐期待，刚的房门很好找，上面贴着他的照片，左下角还贴了一张小小的光一的照片，没少被房东太太开玩笑。

再反锁上卧室的房门之后就没什么好顾忌的了，光一两臂死死地扣在刚的腰间，低着头咬着刚的下嘴唇吸允着，。原本就随便系在身上的浴袍此刻已经更加的凌乱，露出胸前大片大片白皙的皮肤来，光一很轻易的就能渐渐的下移他的亲吻，从嘴唇到脖颈，再到锁骨，前襟，霸道的留下自己的痕迹，刚放在他后颈的手掌轻轻摩挲着，完全享受着这样的亲吻。

比起刚刚狂风骤雨般的亲吻，光一扶着刚的腰把他放倒在床上的动作就轻柔的多。光一身上的衣服一半是自己脱掉的一边是刚胡乱拽掉的，很快就完全的赤裸相对，刚身上的浴袍倒是没完全脱下来，半遮半掩的更显得画面色情起来。被光一居高临下的看着这样的自己，刚红透了脸忍不住伸手挡住了自己的眼睛不愿意和光一对视。不过很快的光一就压了上来，一边吸允刚的嘴唇，舌尖舔舐着刚的牙齿然后勾的他也伸出舌头来互相纠缠，一边手掌已经从被翻起的浴袍下摆伸了进去，先是大腿根部，接着是肉肉的臀部，柔软的手感让光一忍不住手上用力的挤压了两下，换的身下的家伙不满的哼唧了两声。两个人高涨的性器磨蹭在一起，前端分泌出的体液让两个人的下半身都变得湿漉漉起来。

松开捏着臀肉的手，光一带着薄茧的指尖故意的在刚大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤上来回的撩拨，修剪整齐的指甲有意无意的轻轻划过去，本来就软绵绵的家伙像是融化掉的棉花糖一样，连抱紧光一的力气都没有了。只能颤抖着小奶音小声地叫着光一的名字，一声一声的只让光一觉得下半身涨的生疼。

于是他终于结束了冗长的带着故意调戏的前戏，伸手握住了刚的性器来回摩擦起来，灵活的指尖不断地撩拨着铃口，嘴唇吸允着刚胸前的凸起，甚至用牙齿轻轻摩擦着，惹得刚不断地耸起腰部去追逐对他来说陌生的快感。

“光....光一....啊...啊...”

刚在此之前没有交过女朋友，甚至连自己动手解决都很少，这一切对他来说都是陌生的。没几分钟就交待在了光一手里，高潮之后全身上下的皮肤都泛着可口的粉红色，堂本光一觉得自己差点就把持不住的要强硬着来了。

可是身下的家伙湿漉漉的眼神可怜兮兮的看着自己，怎么看都对接下来要发生的事情有些惧怕，揽着他的脖子委屈的撅起了嘴。

“光一...你要对我温柔一点。”

真是恨不得把心挖出来给他看看。

光一叹了口气，安抚似的轻轻吻了吻刚的额头，嗯了一声。沾着刚射出精液的手指从会阴部越过去来到刚身后的小穴，尝试性的把食指指尖伸进去，下一刻身下的家伙就全身紧绷的的抱紧了光一，指尖摁在光一光裸的后背紧张兮兮的等待着他的下一步动作。

要不是情况不允许，光一简直想笑出来，这家伙怎么能紧张到这种程度，自己怎么可能会舍得伤害他，简直像一只受到惊吓抱住树枝的小熊猫一样。

 

“乖，放松....”

指尖离开后穴之后，光一一边亲吻着刚再次让他陷入到情欲之中，一边撩拨着刚才刚刚发泄过的性器，很快就让刚再次变得昏昏沉沉起来，再次把指尖深入小穴，这家伙果然不那么抗拒了，甚至温热的小穴开始生理性的收缩着，很顺利的让光一把食指完全伸了进去。

在接下来就顺利的多，光一在这里充满了耐心，一点点等待着刚适应陌生的插入感，探入小穴的手指不断地尝试着改变位置，终于在碰触到某个点的时候感觉到身下人猛烈的反应，紧紧揽着自己的后背咬着嘴唇哼咛。光一在又抽插了几次之后，把自己已经深入的三根手指抽了出来，猛然空下了的小穴寂寞的收缩着，刚也迷迷糊糊不高兴的哼唧了两声。

光一调整好姿势重新低下头，吸允住刚的嘴唇让他别再用牙齿摧残他们，双手摁着刚的盆骨，用力的将自己已经肿胀难忍的性器挤进了刚的身体里。充分扩张的小穴在容纳了恋人的性器之后并没有想象中难忍的疼痛感，反而是从尾巴骨开始向上蹿起的酥麻感让刚难以承受，只能死死地扣住光一的背，承受他一次又一次越来越强硬的抽插。

被填满的满足感和异地恋过后肌肤相亲的感觉交织着，让刚在不断来袭的快感里哭出来，咬着光一坚实的肩膀，断断续续的呻吟着，无力招架光一大力的猛攻。但是这个时候光一也不会再多顾忌什么，只是摁着刚的胯骨，狠狠地把自己埋进刚的身体里，感受着后穴里的紧致和火热，再加上恋人的呻吟，他简直要失去理智了。

光一释放的时候刚已经高潮了几次，整个人软绵绵的趴在床上嗓子都哑了，只能攀着光一的肩膀任由他吸允着自己的脖颈把精液射进自己的身体里。

“要喝水么？”

彻底释放自己之后光一才找回理智的部分，自己的恋人已经被他折腾的翻身都困难，趴在床上喘着粗气，被蹂躏过后的后穴红肿着，还不断有白色的液体随着收缩渗出来，光一强迫自己移开了目光，轻轻的揉了揉刚的脑袋，喂他喝了水之后又把他抱进浴室里洗澡。

情事过后的家伙变得比平时还黏糊糊，光一趁他泡澡的时候换好了床铺，先把刚抱到床上之后才自己去匆忙冲了个澡，刚擦干头发躺到床上，稍微恢复了精神的家伙就立刻凑过来，像是八爪鱼一样抱着光一，脑袋搭在光一的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

“你这样我会觉得这是想要再来一次的邀请噢。”

八爪鱼耍赖似的哼唧了两声，反而把光一抱得更紧了，像是生怕他会消失一样。

“刚，我这段时间这么忙是有原因的，交接工作早一天做完，我就能早一天来找你，接下来我就会调到美国工作了。”这次光一不打算搞什么惊喜了，干脆全部都说清楚，省得他的小恋人再伤春悲秋的。

“真的？”

“其实从你打算来美国我就开始规划这件事情了，没说是想给你个惊喜，谁知道你这小脑袋这么多想法整天胡思乱想。”

“都怪你，早点跟我说不就好了。”然后稍微爬起身直视着光一，“真的不回去了？”

“不回去了，别嫌我烦不让你出去看八块腹肌的服务生小哥就行。”

刚这才放下心来，又窝进光一的怀里，伸手戳了戳光一的腹肌。

“八块腹肌再好看小哥也不是我的。”戳戳腹肌，又戳戳胸肌，还有没揽着自己的那只手臂上的肌肉，最后戳了戳光一的脸颊，“都是我的。”

“是是是都是你的，所以我们要再来一次吗？”

“拒否！”


End file.
